Outside plant (OSP) enclosures contain and provide protection for antenna units, kiosk terminals, and associated electronics equipment and wiring from harsh environmental factors such as sunlight, heat, wind, and rain. In hybrid arrangements, OSP enclosures further provide desired fiber optic distribution functionality by containing therein a plurality of optical fibers, splitters, multiplexers, patch panels, and the like interconnected with one another in a desired manner, adding complexity to the enclosures with limited available space and thus adding assembly costs. Further, the complexity and limited space in hybrid arrangements make maintenance and repairs on the OSPs more cumbersome. Hybrid arrangement OSPs also may be replaced prematurely when only a portion of such OSPs requires replacement, adding unnecessary costs.
Electronics engineers designing the antenna units and kiosk terminals generally are unaware of constraints imposed by having such components interconnected with the fiber optic distribution equipment to be contained within an enclosure, such as an OSP enclosure, and the components are not configured appropriately for such configuration. As such, the configuration of hybrid arrangements is not optimized for the limited space provided.
Accordingly, a better system is needed to accommodate and protect the components of hybrid arrangements of OSP enclosures.